Field of Invention
The present invention relates to modeling network signaling in a mobile network, and more specifically, to applying a traffic optimization technique to filter the network signaling and modeling the signaling and/or connections in the mobile network to determine the benefits of the optimization technique on the traffic including signals and/or connections in the mobile network.
Description of Related Art
In order to address mobile network congestion, it is ideal to be able to enforce network management policies or corrective actions on the devices which are in specific congested areas. Unfortunately, the corrective actions are currently indiscriminately applied to the devices. This presents a challenge as indiscriminate application of corrective actions can negatively impact end-user experience.